


Art for "Man with Your Frame"

by narukyuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cap-Ironman Big Bang 2018, M/M, Nudity, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukyuu/pseuds/narukyuu
Summary: Companion art for "Man with Your Frame" by Veldeia--Steve Rogers spends his days as a body-swapping agent for SHIELD and many of his nights exploring the various bodies in the bedroom with young tech genius and business heir Tony Stark—until one fateful mission changes everything. When Steve wakes up decades later, all his friends are gone, except for a much changed Tony. He recruits Steve to investigate a series of attempts on his life, but Steve soon realizes that finding out who wants to kill Tony may not be the most important mystery.





	Art for "Man with Your Frame"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/gifts).



> I had the pleasure of working with [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia) and making those two pieces for her amazing, beautiful, and expertly crafted fic , ["Man with Your Frame"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697632/chapters/39160633)  
> Go read it to experience the full cyberpunk awesomeness!


End file.
